


Tell It To My Heart

by GingerItt



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerItt/pseuds/GingerItt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a night of dancing at Scandals, Sebastian makes an unwelcome appearance and Kurt is less than happy to see how 'friendly' he gets with Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell It To My Heart

"C’mere," Kurt muttered, pulling Blaine close and pressing him against the side of his car. He gripped the back of his head and yanked his head back, exposing his neck, and sucked at Blaine’s pulse point.

"Kurt," he whimpered, arms hanging limply on Kurt’s shoulders.

Coming to Scandals had been a huge mistake. It was Tina and Sam’s idea to go and since Kurt was in town, he agreed to go with them so they didn’t get too crazy. They’d actually had fun for the first hour or so, drinking light beers (except for Kurt, he’d volunteered to be the designated driver), dancing and laughing to the cheesy pop songs.

Then Sebastian showed up and it all went to hell.

Kurt had sat at the bar, much like he had over a year ago, and watched Sebastian dance with Blaine. Except this time, he and Blaine weren’t together so nothing was stopping either of them from keeping it PG. Sam might have been more distracting, with Tina on his hip and some ninety pound twink that looked younger than them on his back, but Kurt was watching Blaine and Sebastian.

How their hips moved together.

How their hands found each others’.

How their chests pressed together as they got impossibly close.

When he saw Sebastian’s hands snake up the front of Blaine’s shirt, Kurt was off his bar stool and on the dance floor. He moved between them and inched Blaine away from the taller boy as smoothly as he could. Blaine smiled up at him, wide eyed and innocent, and kept dancing to the beat of the music. Taylor Dayne was singing her heart out over the speakers and Blaine was singing along, shimmying his hips like a pro. Kurt smiled at how adorable he was, completely unaware how sexy he could be. Then Sebastian’s hand come down on his shoulder and forced him around.

"The fuck is your problem, Hummel?" he spat, the stench of alcohol on his breath.

"You groping Blaine is my problem, Smythe," he replied cattily, crossing his over his chest.

"He’s not yours to protect. He’s a free man and he can do whatever he want and he clearly doesn’t want you anymore." 

Kurt chose to ignore the comment about Blaine not wanting him because he knew that it wasn’t true, no matter what Sebastian said. “I will always protect Blaine from trashy weasels like yourself."

"Listen, you pathetic little fa—"

"Guys, come on!" Blaine shouted from behind him. Kurt turned around and laughed. Tina was laid out on the bar, the neck of her dress pulled down over her boobs. In her cleavage was a shot glass and between her lips was a lime. Sam hovered over her, grinning down at her laughing face. “Body shots!"

"Alright, alright, I’m coming," Kurt said, moving towards the bar. He paused, glancing back at Sebastian for a moment. “You touch him again I will rip your hands off and slap you with them. I will slap you with your own severed hands," he threatened before returning to his friends.

Tina and Sam were still inside, dancing and grinding together. Kurt tried not to wonder how long that had been going on as he flicked open the buttons of Blaine’s polo shirt. He wrenched the back door open and maneuvered Blaine inside, climbing half way in and fumbling with his belt buckle.

"Kurt, what’re you—"

"Want to blow you," he growled against his denim covered thigh. Blaine’s head fell back against the seat and he moaned as Kurt’s hands ran up the inside of his legs.

"Kurt, please—"

"I’ve got you, baby—" He slid down the zipper of Blaine’s jeans, wriggling them down his hips. Blaine’s cock was half hard in his bright red briefs and Kurt licked it through the thin fabric, his tongue wide and flat. Blaine shuddered, his cock growing harder as Kurt tugged his underwear low on his hips, exposing him. Whenever he had done this before it had been playful and teasing, trying to be sensual and romantic. Tonight, he just wanted Blaine’s cock in his mouth.

He took him as deeply as he could without gagging, rubbing his tongue along the underside of Blaine’s shaft. Hands carded through his hair and Blaine’s legs fell as wide as they could in the backseat. 

"Kurt—Jesus, Kurt, that feels…Oh… fuck!" Blaine babbled as Kurt bobbed his mouth on his dick. He’d missed this, not just Blaine’s cock (although that was not incorrect), but Blaine. Sweet, lovely, impulsive Blaine giving so much of himself. He pulled up, keeping just the head of Blaine’s cock between his lips and swirled his tongue around it before sinking back down. 

"Fuck, I forgot how good you taste," Kurt said, pulling away from air. He wrapped a hand around Blaine and ran his tongue along the seam of his balls, making him shiver and cry out. “Love how you taste, baby. Love everything about you."

"Kurt, don’t— I can’t—" Blaine sounded desperate as he let go of Kurt’s hair and covered his face.

"Blaine, what’s wrong?" Kurt asked, raising up on his elbows. His ass and legs were still hanging out of car and the music from the bar was thumping along. “Do you want me to stop—"

"No, it’s just… just don’t say ‘love’, okay? Not when I know you don’t anymore."

Kurt reached up and pulled his hands away. His eyes were wet and his face was flushed. “Blaine—"

"It’s fine, Kurt, it’s fine if this is just a hook up or whatever to you but just please don’t say that word." 

Kurt stared at him, unsure of what to say. Blaine was wrong, so incredibly wrong but he’d done nothing to make him think otherwise. He’d been fickle with him, not wanting him around one moment and pulling him close the next. And it wasn’t fair to him.

"I’m so sorry, Blaine," he apologized, looking up at him. He took a deep breath and slid Blaine’s cock back in his mouth. He really, truly was sorry. In their time apart, he’d done so much damage to Blaine for the sake of getting off and having a ear to listen to him. But he’d been so absorbed in his own problems he hadn’t seen what he’d been doing to him. He loved him. He never stopped, he just needed time to forgive him. Which he did. “I’m so sorry for how I’ve been acting."

"Just—just don’t tell me this means nothing, that it’s just sex," he said, bucking up into Kurt’s mouth.

"It’s not-- it's never just been sex, Blaine," Kurt told him, massaging his balls. He was certain that there were literally a thousand more romantic ways and times to say what he was about to say than in the backseat of car with a dick in his face but Blaine needed to hear it. “I love you."

Blaine let out a dry sob beneath him. “Kurt, you don’t have to—"

"I mean it, Blaine," Kurt told him, climbing further into the car to lay on top of Blaine. “I love you, I never stopped."

Blaine surged up and kissed him, fingers digging into Kurt’s neck and shoulders. Kurt cupped his face as their tongues ran alongside each other and their hips slotted together. 

"So does this mean—" he said, covering Kurt’s face with kisses between words.

"Blaine—"

"—because I can’t handle you saying that we’re not together anymore, Kurt—"

"Blaine—"

"—I can’t handle it. It hurts too much to hear you say that and I love you too. So if we both love each other—"

"Blaine, shut up for like two seconds and let me talk." Blaine froze and stared up at him. Kurt took a deep breath and asked, “Blaine, will you be my boyfriend again?"

"Absolutely," he replied, pulling Kurt down for another kiss. Kurt pulled away for only a moment to close the car door before settling back on top of his boyfriend and focusing his attention on getting Blaine’s shirt off.

Years later, when their teenaged children ask about their time apart and how they got back together, they pointedly leave out how they had sex in the backseat of a car in the parking lot of a gay bar and how their Uncle Sam and Aunt Tina had interrupted them. But Uncle Sam has no qualms about letting that information slip a few weeks later, much to the horror of themselves and their children.


End file.
